Founding Fathers
by Esteban T. Rodriguez
Summary: My first Star Wars fic, set thousands of years before any of the movies and tells the story of the founding of the Republic and the Jedi order. Please R&R! Rated just to be safe.


Founding Fathers

By Esteban T. Rodriguez

AN: This is my first Star Wars fic, so please be tolerant. It is set thousands of years before any of the films, and explains the beginning of the wars, the Republic, and most important, the Jedi Order on the planet of Coruscant. (At least, I think that's where the Republic was based and the Jedi Temple was located.) Enjoy!

Chapter One.

A long, long time ago,

In a Galaxy far, far away…

Thrust, thrust, parry, parry. Quell Byelfor repeated the same pattern with the large stick he had found and was practicing with his younger brother, Illena. He was gaining ground fast. The stick parried the scythe-like attacks the younger of the teens dealt each other. Quell saw his chance! He swept the stick aside with his left hand and brought his right, which held his weapon at the younger man's throat, the stick stopping an inch or so short of the flesh.

"Good stroke," Illena said, putting the weapon down. You may be a swordsman yet."

"Ah, I've got a long way to go." Quell said. "You have improved yourself. You're the one who should be proud."

The sun was beginning to hang low in the sky. Both brothers took the sticks that had caused so much happiness inside, for it was not a wise decision to be outside of one's house when the sun went down. The planet of Coruscant was currently under a dark shadow, from the fanatical dark forces known throughout the world as the Sith. What they said went, no ifs ands or buts. To so much as even look at one the wrong way meant certain death.

"You boys are on time tonight," Their father, Ryellan quipped, slaving over a new device they had retrieved from the city that day. "Your mother is nearly finished banging around in the kitchen."

"The next thing I'll be banging on will probably be your head." Fallo, the mother said from the kitchen. She and Ryellan laughed and kissed. Quell rolled his eyes. What was it with his parents and their mushy behaviour? It was bad enough that his room was stationed so close to theirs, and he had to endure so much… how should he put it… disturbances in the night. He preferred not to think about it, and whenever that transpired, he'd put the pillow over his head.

"Is that what I think it is?" Illena asked, looking at what Ryellan was working on. It looked like an overgrown trash receptacle with lights and wheels on it.

"Yep," He said, crossing his hands, which were dirty from the grease of the new droid and the day's work. "Brand new A3 unit."

Quell was impressed. He had been reading about droids and the new problems they could solve. His friend Linel Salarin, who lived in the city, was a tech specialist, and a brilliant inventor. He was always coming up with new things that made life easier, (The elongated, multi-colored engraver for his writing was just the beginning of his wonders.) Linel worked as a droid producer in the shops, always coming out with some new transistor, or more efficient power converter. But he had been working on a few secret projects, such as weaponry. He now had a new thing called a blaster made in his workshop and they would try out the next day. There was even a new device, which allowed a craft to move at high speeds and altitude. Linel was a genius, no doubt about it.

"Well, dig in." Fallo said as she put the food on the table. Quell ate quietly, thinking about one person he had seen in the academy.

He'd been thinking about her all day, Taylen Ressil. She was a very beautiful girl, maybe a little younger that he. He had extended a greeting to her today, which she had returned with a smile. Quell had always been a shy person, especially around women.

"How long is that little droid supposed to last?" Illena asked, taking Quell's mind off his new love interest.

"Quite a while." Ryellan said through a mouthful of food. "Watch this." He cleared his throat and said firmly "Aythree."

The droid perked up and stood up straight, only to have the wheels roll and cause the droid to overbalance and fall with a loud crash.

Ryellan sighed and straightened the thing back up. It now stood still, awaiting a command.

Quell merely laughed. He liked seeing the rise of technology, for star travel had only recently been thought of, but it was always a poke in the eye to see something like this.

The rest of the evening was rather slow. Bed came early, but Quell was tormented by several dreams during the night. Pain, suffering, anguish, every emotion in existence all blended into one, and a dark temple that emitted unspeakable evil onto the world. And a horrible face behind it all, laughing in some sick pleasure as he saw the slaughter of countless millions on the battlefield, warriors, armoured vehicles, innocent civilians. Just laughing, and laughing, and laughing…

He awoke, drenched in sweat. He went to the lavatory station and splashed water on his face to try and soothe himself. What had that been all about? He had had these dreams for ages, for as long as he could remember. What did they mean? OF flashing light, voices, a deep breathing that rasped and sounded mechanical, odd shrieking sounds similar to those he had heard while his friend Linel was developing that blaster of his…

He shook it off and went back to bed, the aftertaste of the nightmare ebbing away…

End of chapter.

Well, I know it might have sucked, and it's a little short, but it'll get better! I might try a few other SW fics as well, so don't go away.


End file.
